


Say When

by threewalls



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-04
Updated: 2002-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wants can be complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_bounce_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_bounce_).



He wants her underfoot, bleeding sighs. Doll eyes like Fukee--and he's already bored by the image, revenge aside.

He wants her as his adversary, a Fury blood-incarnate. They'd waltz across England, dancing to the death. She might destroy him, he thinks, and grins.

He wants her three times nightly, holding back her hair. Brief romantic notions of equality, scattered like quicksilver. He remembers exactly how she tastes.

He wants to be her father, her teacher. She knows she's better than the Vatican, than the trash they purge. The cattle they save.

All the possibilities, when she says the words.


End file.
